Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter, and in particular, to a power converter having cascaded power modules.
Description of Related Art
Some power converter systems use cascaded standard modules to operate with medium voltage inputs, and extra standard modules provide system redundancy when some modules fail during operations.
However, in order to remove the failed modules and install a new module, the converter system has to be shutdown entirely for the safety issues, and the power converter system cannot provide power continuously during the replacing process.